


Ordering Take Out

by Zillabird



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillabird/pseuds/Zillabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a burglar breaks into his apartment, Special Agent Bruce Wayne knows there are a million things he should do. Taking the thief into his bed isn't one of them but it's never stopped him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordering Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't even know what this is. Probably a way to procrastinate on all the things I honestly need to update.
> 
> I accept prompts for this universe.

“Why don’t you use the front door like a normal person?” Bruce asked, turning to face the man standing in the archway of his kitchen. He lowered the gun in his hand, holstering it at his hip, and then crossed his arms over his chest. While his eyes may have made the trail from head to toe and back again, the tension in his body meant he was no less prepared than if he’d maintained eye contact from the beginning.

Dick leaned against the wood panel lining the archway and shrugged, wearing a grin on his face. He made a show of crossing his arms as well, mocking the agent’s attempt at intimidation, and squinted blue eyes to mock Bruce’s steely gaze. “Because I am not a normal person, and I like the challenge of having to best your alarm system when you update it after my break in.”

This would be a good opportunity to remind Dick that illegal things were illegal. Instead, he uncrossed his arms and turned back around to finish cooking the dinner he’d started. “I didn’t make enough for you.”

“That’s fine. I’ll pick off your plate,” Dick replied, voice growing closer before Bruce could feel the heat of the other man’s body against his back.

Bruce huffed and then turned sharply when the noise was mimicked from behind him. Dick let out a low laugh and then turned away before pulling himself onto the kitchen counter. “I put food on that counter.”

“So?” Dick asked, swinging his legs like he was a mere child as opposed to the young man that he actually was. Given the more than a decade age difference between them, Dick might as well have been a child to him. The man’s heels thumped against the cabinet doors.

“So,” Bruce drew out the word. “The things that go on that counter eventually make their way to my mouth.”

Dick arched an eyebrow. “Then my ass will fit in just fine.”

Bruce went silent, jaw slackening, and he felt his cheeks warm just the slightest. He turned around again and Dick’s laughter filled the room once more.

“You’re so uptight, Bruce,” Dick said. He leaned back against the cupboard and from the corner of his eye, Bruce could see the tightness in that blue gaze. “Are you feeling guilty again?”

“No,” Bruce said instantly.

“Because I told you before, one word and I’ll stop coming. You’re an officer of the law. There are warrants out for my arrest. I would understand if you didn’t want to associate with a criminal,” Dick said. “All you have to do is say so and I’ll stop breaking in, no more dinners. No more… other things.”

Bruce closed his eye and the spoon paused in the pot. He knew Dick would leave. He knew Dick was far more emotionally attached than he liked to admit to, just as Bruce was, but the burglar would still stop coming. Dick would force himself to go from waking up in Bruce’s bed to never seeing him again if Bruce only asked him to.

Which mean that no matter what Dick did, no matter how angry Bruce got with him, Bruce knew he could never tell Dick not to come back. Dick would obey and Bruce would never find him again, never be able to ask for forgiveness.

“I’ve told you before, I like you where you are. It’s easier to keep track of you this way. Besides, better that you break into my apartment than the local museum,” Bruce said, dry. He hoped it sounded like an attempt at humor, and not terror at the idea of Dick never coming back.

“Too late. Why do you think I was running behind?” Dick asked. Bruce turned, mouth already open to give the lecture of a century before Dick cut him off. “I was kidding! It was a joke. The museum is safe.”

Bruce’s lips thinned and he turned back around.

“That’s what the others think,” Dick said. It didn’t take any time for Bruce to figure out who Dick was talking about. Dick had acquaintances, allies, people he worked jobs with. Bruce knew nothing about them and that was intentional. Dick would risk his own freedom but not anyone he considered a friend. “That you just want a way to keep an eye on me. Satisfy me with yourself and I won’t go running off. Steal the crown jewels.”

“It’s not true,” Bruce said.

“Promise?” Dick asked. In that one word, Bruce thought Dick sounded more like the little boy Bruce had once helped as best he could and less like the criminal that the FBI agent had shared more time in bed with than he’d care to admit.

Bruce turned off the stove and walked over to Dick who grinned at him. The insecurity in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, was something he couldn’t hide, however. Bruce reached up, cupping Dick’s cheek, and pulled his lover down into a kiss. Dick’s lips were warm and they parted in an instant to let Bruce deepen the kiss. There was no better feeling than that of Dick becoming pliant against him or beneath him or above him and that’s what happened now. Bruce could feel Dick relax before he pulled away and cup Dick’s cheek again. “I promise, Dick.”

There was still insecurity there, but it was lesser for Bruce’s words.

“Will your dinner hold for an hour?” Dick asked.

“Not likely,” Bruce said.

Dick sighed softly. “Too bad. I was hoping we could start with desert.”

Bruce glanced at the food and then turned to pick Dick up. The man yelped and quickly wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist. “We’ll order take out.”

And Dick laughed again.


End file.
